The Wish
by Bleedingblackrose1334
Summary: What happens when Kat makes a special wish on her 16th birthday? What happens when that wish is for Casper to live again? Kat/Casper


This idea popped into my head suddenly… actually its kind of been dwelling their for awhile but I just haven't gotten around to making it. I apologize for the short length of this chapter… hopefully the other ones will be longer. Additionally, there might be some mistakes with this chapter, however they will soon be fixed as I am attempting to work things out with finding a Beta. I love reviews by the way! They let me know if this is worth continuing or not.

"Kat, Kat wake up!" a soft voices gentle urging was the first thing Kat woke up to.

"Go away Casper… it's to early" was Kats gruff and tired reply

"But it's your birthday!" Casper protested, "We got you a cake, and presents and we even have a party later just the 6 of us"

"But it's to early Casper"

"No it isn't… its already two in the afternoon" Casper said knowing that would work… it was a rare day that Kat would sleep in past noon let alone till two.

"Wait what did you say?" Kat replied struggling to open her eyes and sit up.

"I said that it's already two in the afternoon" Casper said while grabbing Kats arms to pull her up out of bed. "Come on now… were all desperate to have you open your presents"

With that final word both Kat and Casper walked out of the room and down into the kitchen where sure enough there was a huge pile of presents and a plate of food on the table. Although Kat had had plenty of birthdays before, 15 total not including this one she could barely remember a time that she was happier. Despite the fact that her mom wouldn't be here she still had her dad, Casper who had become even closer then a best friend and Fatso, Stinky and Stretch… an odd group yet one she had come to accept as a family of sorts.

"Sit down and eat… I'm sure everyone will be here soon," Casper urged on while hurrying about cleaning up after everyone else's breakfast.

Kat needed no more encouragement as she sat down right as her stomach growled. Despite the fact that Kat was now dressed and eating she could barely stay awake… mostly thanks to the silence that had fallen over the group, a nice silence, but a silence nonetheless. Seeing as Casper was busy Kat decided to finish eating while her mind drifted away.

' _It's Hard to believe that I've only known him three year. The way we fit together is almost as if we were meant for it. Yet I know that couldn't be possible… could it? No of course not we were born about 100 years apart from each other. But yet, to find someone else like him living or dead would be impossible. I just wish he felt the same… no wait I wish he wasn't a ghost! But god who am I kidding! The chances of me figuring out how to change that are almost nonexistent but god what I wouldn't do to have let that one night have lasted forever'_ Kat stopped daydreaming with a sigh as she scraped up the last bit of eggs off of her plate.

"Thanks Casper, it was delicious!" she replied as she took her plate to the table and washed it off, just in time for her father and the three troublemaker ghosts to arrive.

"Morning sweetheart. Happy sixteenth" Kats Dad said as he hugged her.

"Yeah morning breather" Fatso said as he grabbed some more food and started shoveling it down.

"And to think that this day just means your one day closer to your death day" Stretch said barely giving Fatso a chance to finish his words.

"Thanks guys" Kat replied

"Come on Kat! I want to show you something," Casper said after a few seconds of listening to their mindless chatter.

"Ok I'm coming"

"Ill make sure to bring her back soon enough for the party" Casper called as he nearly dragged her out of the room, excitement evident.

"So what is this thing that you're desperate to show me?"

"You'll see" was Casper's sole response.

XXX

Minutes later Kat found herself in the same attic room that she had visited just weeks after moving in. Amidst all of the previous items from the room, the toy train tracks, the tables with toys galore on them, etc. was a box wrapped up in red wrapping paper with a silver bow on top.

"Casper you really shouldn't have." Kat protested.

"But it's your birthday and you're my best friend!" Casper responded gleefully as he passed over the small box.

Upon picking the present up Kat held it to her ear and gave it a small shake yet to her disdain it failed to make a noise. Pulling it down from her ear Kat slowly started picking at the wrapping paper with a smile evident on her face. As the last bit of the paper fell off she found laying in her hand a small jewelry bag with an onyx pendant on a silver chain.

"Casper it's so beautiful." Kat said in just more then a whisper clearly enjoying her present.

"It's really no problem. I can put it on you if you'd like" Casper said as he drifted closer to Kat and held his hand out for the necklace.

"Thanks" Kat responded as she dropped the necklace on his hand only to feel it around her neck a few moments later.

"Kat… I think we should go downstairs now. I did tell your dad I would have you back soon and he's probably done setting things up," Casper said with a smile after watching Kat silently play with her charm for a few moments.


End file.
